Description: The mission of the Center's Community Outreach and Education Program(COEP) is to increase the public understanding of the effects of the environment on human health and ways to reduce harmful exposures by linking the Center's research and its investigators with school, community, professional and policy making target populations, emphasizing underserved populations and children. The goals are to promote K-16 education about environmental health, provide education and technical expertise to community based organizations, contribute to public policy, facilitate communication between the Center investigators and the community, educate the professional community on environmental health, encourage environmental justice, and develop evaluation methods for judging the effectiveness of the COEP in working with the public and community organizations. The specific agenda of the COEP focuses on asthma, other respiratory diseases, lead, and cancer.